1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination device, and particularly to an illumination device utilizing a thermoelectric cooler.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to their excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have begun to substitute for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) as a light source of an illumination device, referring to a paper in the title of “Solid-State Lighting: Toward superior Illumination” by Michael S. Shur, etc. on proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, NO. 10 (October, 2005).
LEDs normally generate a significant amount of heat when functioning, affecting the stability thereof. When the temperature of the LED is too high, light intensity of the LED may be attenuated gradually, shorten the life of the device.
What is needed, therefore, is an illumination device with improved heat dissipation efficiency which can overcome the described limitations.